The present invention relates to the mixing of one substance with another substance, particularly in the medical field, so as for example to reconstitute a medication by means of a diluant.
More precisely, the invention relates to the device, commonly called a reconstitution device, adapted to carry out such a mixing.
Various medications that must be interjected intravenously into a patient must first be mixed with a diluant which can for example be a dextrose solution, a saline solution or even water.
A good number of these medications are stored in glass vials in the form of powder or in the liquid condition.
At the time of their administration, these medications must be mixed with a diluant contained in a flexible bag provided for this purpose with an injection tube comprising a tip of a material such as rubber for example, adapted to be pierced by a needle, the passage formed by this latter closing itself upon retraction of the needle.
Conventionally, the communication between the vial of medication and the flexible bag is ensured with the help of a reconstitution device constituted by a hollow needle pointed at both its ends and projecting into two open cylindrical sockets disposed head to tail and shaped to receive, one of them, the mouth of the vial with its rubber plug for example and, the other, the tip of the injection tubing of the flexible bag.
At the time of use of the medication, the reconstitution device is separated from its sterile packaging, the needle, on the vial side of the device is sunk through the plug, then the other needle is also introduced through the tip of the flexible bag, the communication between this latter and the vial being thus ensured by way of the reconstitution device.
Such a system has the drawback of requiring separate storing of the flexible bags, the vials and the reconstitution devices.